1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to a handle or eyelet or clothes hook with at least one fastening plate which can be secured in a through-hole in a thin wall such as a sheet-metal wall by means of snap devices.
2. Description of Related Art
A handle of the type mentioned above is already known from WO2005/083207 A1.
A drawback of this known handle is that it cannot be folded away.